


Arthur Morgan Meets the Modern World

by BitchAssDude



Category: Actor RPF, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern AU, Modern world, none of you asked for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchAssDude/pseuds/BitchAssDude
Summary: Probably a 3-shot little book.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Margot Robbie
Kudos: 3





	Arthur Morgan Meets the Modern World

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own!

**Warning of painful game memories 😔✊ **

With his last bit of dying energy, he turned his head slowly to look at the rising sun in all its glory. He got to see the start of a new day, but would never see it come to an end. With his thoughts on how he hoped John got to his family safely,

...he took his last breath...

What happened next, he did not expect to happen  _ at all _ ...

He woke with a start, gasping and clutching at his chest, waiting for the oncoming cough he knew was bound to rip out of his throat.

_ But it never came. _

Having not felt like a thousand pounds was permanently parked on his chest in a while, he breathed in deeply, no wheezing or stuttering in his breath, a nice, good, deep  _ breath _ .

Where in the blue hell was he?

He got up, looking around for any sign of well,  _ anything _ . But all he could see were tall buildings and no grasses or deer at all. And now that he wasn't focused on his breathing, his sense of smell caught up with him and gave him a whiff of the most  _ godawful  _ smell ever. It smelled nothing like the fresh air he was used to, it just smelled of stuffy, suffocating,  _pollution_.

Saint Denis wasn't nearly as bad as this, but it definitely had some pollution. But this, god,  _ where was he? And why did it smell  so  bad? _

Trying to get used to the air, and his surroundings, he walked around the area he woke up in, which was  strange  to say the least. It was very noisy and had a view of the  _ ocean?  _ He wasn't too sure but it sure was a beautiful sight for such a smelly, noisy, and unfamiliar place.

Then he saw people,  a lot of people.  More people than he's seen in one place at the same time. Some were holding these big box looking things on their shoulders and others were running around wildly getting things for ones that were shouting and ordering people around.

If this was heaven  _ or  _ hell, he wanted no part of it.

No one seemed to notice him yet, that was until this  _ beautiful _ woman came around the corner of what seemed to be a real fancy tent and stopped dead in her tracks. She was wearing a real big, poofy dress that looked to be a wedding dress.

Was he at a wedding? And this was the bride? Whatever feller was marrying her was a real lucky sonofabitch.

"Who in the hell are you?!" She shouted, Arthur put his hands up, as if he was trying to calm a spooked horse, and looked around to see if anyone heard her, it seemed no one had.  _Thank god_.

"I'm nobody miss, just a lost feller lookin' to find out where I am. Wouldn't happen to know where we is miss?" She looked at him like he was insane, and, to her, he probably looked and sounded like he was.

"On the set of Wolf of Wall Street, what the hell are you doing here dressed up like a cowboy?" She explained, like what he was wearing wasn't normal, and the words she was speaking weren't normal at all, so if anything, she's the insane one.

"Wolf of What? And these is my normal clothes miss. I ain't mean to show up to your weddin' all underdressed, I ain't mean to show up at all. In fact, I haven't got a clue  how I shown up here." He scratched the back of his head, he was getting real iffy about this whole situation and his fingers itched for his guns.

"This is a movie set dumbass, are you alright? You get hit in the head or something? Cause you are off your rocker right now." She looked him up and down and just now, he don't know how not before, he noticed her strange accent.

"Is this really how they make them real fancy picture movies I see in the theatre? Wow. I only been to one, it looked a lot more boring than whatever is goin' on here." He looked around and took in everything before she spoke up again.

"You never answered my question, are you alright? And also,  _ who are you? _ " She stepped slightly closer to him and his hand immediately went to his gun... which wasn't there..  _ shit!  _ How could he forget what all happened before he stopped breathing? He gave his belongings to John -- he really missed his hat right now -- and Micah, the  _rat_ ,  kicked his gun off the side of the cliff. He checked his other holster to see that his other gun wasn't there either,  _ fuck! _

"Look lady, I ain't know what you want with me, but right now, I gotta figure out where the hell I am! Cause I sure as hell ain't where I was a few seconds ago. Cause now that I know I ain't dead, I gotta go and make sure that my brother got to his wife and kid and make sure that they get out of town safely. You got any horses 'round here?" He was panicking right now and was worrying his dick off. He checked his sheath and found that his knife  was  still there. At least he got something in case she tries anything.

"Woah, woah. Calm down there mate. Okay, just, hold on a second, alright?" They somehow gradually made their way behind the tent and she went into the open and shouted at a man named Martin and asked if she could take a break. Once Martin apparently said yes, she went back over to him, grabbed his arm and dragged him to a silver wagon lookin thing. She then sat him down on a really comfy chair and walked behind a door. Once she came back out a few minutes later, she was only in a pair of... what looked to be pants and a.. a chemise?

"What is you wearing woman? I ain't never seen those before." He got up and looked her up and down. She still had her hair up and -- what do they call it -- makeup? Yeah, that stuff on.

"It's called a tank top, and sweatpants dummy. Also, never call me  _ woman  _ again. My name is Margot." She pointed to the shirt then pants and sat him down again and sat next to him, keeping her distance.

"Alright,  _ Margot _ , weird name, my name is Arthur. Arthur Morgan." He felt honesty was the best to use right now in his current situation, as she seemed to know more about whatever the hell was going on and where he was. She looked at him closely and sat back, seemingly thinking about what to do with him.

"Okay,  _ Arthur _ , let's start off with what I hope to be an easy question," She began, Arthur leaned back and looked at her.

"What year were you born?"

"Why, 1863 ma'am." He said nonchalantly,

Margot looked as though she's seen a ghost.


End file.
